Touchy Feely Stuff
by DBhawkguy30
Summary: A short one shot where Maze finally apologizes to Trixie, cause I believe this should have been shown as well as the apology to Linda in the finale.


Touchy Feely Stuff

Authors Note: Um well hi, it's been a while...a long while and even though this is very short, apologies, I am working on a couple of other one shot stories which are a bit longer.

I'm afraid my muse packed it's bag and went on vacation lol

This came to me literally an hour ago and I had to get it down cause I wanted to see Maze apologise to Trixie.

Hope you enjoy!

* * *

Blinking blearily around her darkened room, the little girl noticed a sliver of light shining through the small space under her door. Sliding out of the bed, she landed on the soft carpet with a barely audible thump and padded towards the door. She opened it just enough to poke her head round and paused when she heard soft murmurs from the kitchen.

Her mum was definitely up but she couldn't make out who she was talking to.

Keeping hold of her favourite LuciBear, a small red plush devil with big eyes and a cheeky grin that she won at the fair a few months ago, Trixie tip toed toward the kitchen and froze when she saw who it was sitting there at the breakfast table across from her mother.

Debating with herself whether to sneak back into her room and pretend she hadn't saw them, or step up and confront the person who had hurt her feelings.

Taking a steadying breath, the little girl made her decision and stepped out into the light making her presence known.

Maze spotted her first and paused. Unsure what to do. She tried offering a slight smile to the little human but it was ignored. The Demon would never admit just how much it hurt. Who ever said Demons didn't have a soul, or heart, or feelings had never met Trixie Decker and been given the cold shoulder. If it hadn't been directed at herself, Maze might have been impressed with the steely glare.

"Mum?"

Chloe turned to face her daughter, her gaze soft and understanding. "Hey monkey. You okay?"

Trixie still ignoring the other woman present asked stonily, "why is she here?"

Chloe sighed. She'd known this wouldn't go smoothly, but her daughter was better than this.

Maze pushed the chair back and stood. She could take the hint. She still wasn't welcome. "It's fine Decker. I'll leave." She moved to grab her jacket from the sofa and paused at the front door, her gaze shifting from Chloe back to Trixie. "For what it's worth little human, I'm sorry I hurt your feelings. I was angry and lashed out, but I never meant to hurt you. You know I'm not good with this touchy feely stuff."

The little girl wanted to stay mad. She wanted to hurt Maze like she had hurt her. Trixie gave her best glare then frowned, she thought she saw Maze's eyes glistening, but that couldn't be right. Maze didn't cry, she kicked ass and took names. It wasn't until the dark haired woman raised her hand to wipe at her eyes that Trixie realised that maybe Maze was just as human as everyone else. No matter how much she tried to deny it.

"Maybe someday you can forgive me, and we can be friends again." Mazikeen smiled sadly and moved to take her leave when she was suddenly attacked by the small child. She barely had time to steady herself when Trixie launched herself at her, small arms wrapping around her neck and thin legs around her waist.

"Don't go."

The Demon for once found herself at a loss for words and simply held the child. She caught Chloe's wide grin and couldn't help but return it.

Maybe these feelings weren't so bad after all, she thought to herself as warmth spread through her being.

"I've missed you," Trixie whispered in her ear, still holding on tightly.

"I've missed you too, little human." Maze told her sincerely.

Chloe motioned for Maze to come back inside and shut the door. It was chilly outside. The demon hesitated at first, then nodded. She moved to the sofa and sat, keeping Trixie held securely in her arms. She wasn't about to give her up. Not after everything that had happened over the past few weeks.

"You want some more coffee, Maze?" Chloe asked, pouring herself one.

"I'm fine, Decker. But thanks."

When Chloe walked through to join them she found herself pausing at the sight before her. Trixie was snuggled up, fast asleep with her arms around Maze' neck and her head pillowed on the Demon's shoulder. Maze had her head tilted back on the cushion and was snoring softly. Setting her coffee down on the table, the Detective grabbed the large fleece blanket from the cupboard and draped it over the two of them.

After taking a quick snap with her camera phone, she settled on the small chair with her book. It was **Good Omens** by _Neil Gaiman and Terry Pratchett_ and Linda had recommended it. She found herself immersed in the world of Angels, Demons, warlocks and witches. Which wasn't far off what she was now dealing with in real life, but this gave a bit of humor to the situation and Chloe found it easier to deal with everything because of that.

Who would've thought that she'd be fine with her daughter snuggled up to a demon, or that her partner was the Devil himself. She realized it was better to go with the flow and listen to her gut. It made things much simpler. It always had.

With a final glance at her monkey and Maze sleeping soundly, Chloe delved into her book.

The first line of the new chapter read, _It is said that the Devil has all the best tunes_.

She snorted. It was true. It was all true.

And she was finally okay with that.

The End


End file.
